


New Morning

by secondsofhappiness



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondsofhappiness/pseuds/secondsofhappiness
Summary: "You dropped off back there?" Aaron says suddenly and Robert smiles again, unable to stop it seems. He hums in response. "I can't tell if you're falling asleep or not but you're going to have to move if you want this bacon sarnie because I'm not shuffling around this kitchen with you attached to my back. It's small enough as it is, Robert."-------A little New Year's Day breakfast making. For those people who wanted hugs from behind and all that snuggly stuff!





	

It's the smell of bacon that does it. Sunday lie-ins are more of a luxury than a really decent bottle of fizz or any fancy hotel, especially when Sunday lie-ins involve staying in bed till late with Aaron all warm skin and strong arms and a softness neither of them show the rest of the world.

The pub is closed for the morning. It's New Year's Day so quiet is expected what with everyone recovering from the night before. As far as Robert is confirmed, with Chas and Charity still passed out in bed, both having informed Aaron that they wouldn't be surfacing well into the afternoon, and Noah staying at Wishing Well, it's almost heaven. Liv barely rises till she's dragged from her bed anyway so Robert smiles, slides his hand from where it's rested on Aaron's pillow and sits up in bed. In seconds, he has lounge pants and a t-shirt on, revelling in the luxury of not having to get dressed properly to go downstairs. It's days like these that he feels the starkness of the contrast of his life at Home Farm. 

He makes his way downstairs, careful to avoid Liv's boots on the landing and Charity's hair straighteners slung over the bannister - how he's coping with living under the same roof and in close quarters like this is beyond comprehension. He knows how he's coping, really. He knows it because of the feeling he gets when he rounds the door into the lounge. He feels the warmth from the kitchen, the smells of home cooking, the muffled sound of a radio and sees Aaron in dressing gown and pyjama bottoms nodding his head to some hideous song as he flicks the switch on the kettle. It's disgustingly domestic and Robert leans against the door frame to survey the scene for an indulgent moment.

Aaron hasn't spotted him yet and moves to the oven giving Robert a chance to zero in, to sneak up behind him and reach out to wrap his arms around Aaron's waist. Aaron jumps because it's Aaron and Robert smiles, linking his arms together, pressing close.

"What have a done to deserve this?" he asks and imagines Aaron's eye roll. 

Still shifting the bacon around in the pan, Aaron huffs. "What makes you think I'm making you any? You snored pretty much all night so maybe this is just for me and Liv whenever she surfaces."

Rob smiles into the back of Aaron's neck. They're swaying a little and it makes Robert's chest feel tight and his smile grow wider.

"You wouldn't be so cruel," Robert says quietly, smiling when Aaron laughs.

"Bollocks and you know it."

Robert presses a kiss to skin exposed at the back of Aaron's neck and tightens his hold. The dressing gown is hideous; it's a thread bare thing, the chord fraying at one end and Robert has threatened to throw it away on more than one occasion, even to replace it at Christmas but as he slides his cheek down to rest against Aaron's shoulder he's glad he resisted. It's warm and comfortable and smells of Aaron. How could he throw it away?

Aaron's finishing up, the bacon crispy exactly how they both like it and the smell mouthwatering making Robert's eyelids heavy, allowing a momentary consideration of dragging Aaron back to bed, bacon be damned-

"You dropped off back there?" Aaron says suddenly and Robert smiles again, unable to stop it seems. He hums in response. "I can't tell if you're falling asleep or not but you're going to have to move if you want this bacon sarnie because I'm not shuffling around this kitchen with you attached to my back. It's small enough as it is, Robert."

There's amusement in Aaron's voice. It's still all gravelly from sleep but Robert can sense the affection, has grown much more attuned to Aaron's moods over the past few months. They're closer; it's like they've both relaxed into their relationship a little more since the accident and engagement, both fierce in their reluctance to let anything threaten what they have. 

He's messed up already and hurt Aaron, that much he knows. All because of Rebecca and her stupid plans. Slipping momentarily into old ways is too tempting when it's family and opportunities are running out; he'd do the same - more, even - for Aaron in a heartbeat and it scares him sometimes how far he might go if Aaron needed him. It's for that reason he acted like an idiot, forgetting that he had something - someone - to lose before he acted on impulse. Aaron still doesn't believe he won't do it again but Robert closes his eyes and breathes in, recalling the nauseous feeling that had sparked his swift exit from the court and the confidence he'd felt when proving to Rebecca his indifference. Aaron makes his heart hammer, chest tighten, shoulders relax and Robert knows he's spent more time smiling in the past few months than he ever has. Nobody else has ever done that. Nobody ever will. 

That's why he presses closer, kisses deeper, speaks with conviction. Aaron needs to hear and feel it or else he won't believe it. Even if it takes years... 

"Robert, shove off," Aaron says, drawing Robert from his thoughts just as an elbow digs sharply into his stomach. 

"Hey," Robert urges, laughing and stumbling back, "can a man not show his appreciation?"

Aaron turns then, having switched off the gas and leans back against the bench, eyebrow quirked. "You don't show your appreciation like this and you know it."

It's true and yet a man can add moves to his repertoire. Aaron has changed so much and so quickly.

"Well, maybe you haven't seen all sides to me yet," Robert drawls, sidling closer, hands on the bench either side of Aaron's hips and lips brushing the warm skin under Aaron's jaw. Robert feels him shudder and smiles into skin.

"God, if I knew a bacon sandwich got you this worked up I'd have done it sooner."

Robert straightens up, nose brushing gently against Aaron's. He lets a smirk tug at his lips, enjoying the softness and amusement reflected in Aaron's eyes. "You get me worked up."

Robert gets the reaction he wants. It's the reaction he always elicits when he flirts shamelessly. Aaron shakes his head, biting at his lip and he's about to look away when Robert kisses him, quick at first then slow, drawn out to the point where Robert's pressed so close he's sure they're going to end up bent over the oven. Aaron makes a noise low in the back of his throat and Robert smiles into the kiss, drawing his lips away slowly but unable to pull away entirely, their foreheads still pressed together. He sighs, feeling Aaron's breath stutter against his lips.

"I'm making you bacon sarnies every morning."

Robert laughs, genuine and unhindered. He leans back to see Aaron's face, something tight and wonderful in his chest at the gradual slide of Aaron's lip between his teeth, the pink high on his cheeks, his still-puffy eyes from a late night of playing darts with Adam and Vic and then kissing around the back of the pub to the sound of Bob's firework display.

He's everything. It's a brand new year and Robert leans in again to kiss the man who monopolised his mind, time and affection for the previous one and who has it all and more for those to come.

It's when Aaron mumbles into the kiss that Robert stops and leans back a little with a grin. "What?" The surety he finds in Aaron's eyes shocks him; he watches them gradually soften and grow impossibly wide. Robert has seen that expression before, seen Aaron as vulnerable and cracked open on only a few occasions and there's a fierce desperation that tugs inside of him and makes him a little crazy. He gets it though, how hard it is to be honest and to allow someone else to see inside. Aaron's strong enough to show it despite the world conspiring to make it hard for him to trust that things can work out, that the happiness he feels isn't going to be torn from his grasp. It's process and they've only just started. It's for that reason Robert doesn't push it. Instead, he rests his forehead back to Aaron's and breathes, voice sure when he speaks against Aaron's lips. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Saw that the fandom was pretty much united in their wish to see a hug like this on screen. I thought New Year's Day was a pretty good opportunity so I hope you enjoyed :)  
> Here's to lots more fun in 2017!


End file.
